Lovingly Perfect
by The Ashen Leaf
Summary: From the moment Esme jumped off the cliff to the second she and Carlisle admit their love for each other. Rated T for some graphic images.


**A/N. So this is just a cute little one shot (or starting as one anyway) about Carlisle and Esme. Esme's pov. I hope you like it.**

I sat at the kitchen table in the house, tears flowing down my cheeks as I wrote my will.

_To whomever finds this will, whether it be family, friend, or stranger poking around my house, I have nothing left to give. I love you all, but I cannot live any longer._

_-Esme Platt._

I folded up the piece of paper and left it on the table. I stood up from where I sat and looked over at the crib where my once lively son lay. My husband, gone. My son, dead. I had nothing left to live for. Not my parents. My family. It wasn't worth it. Without locking the house, I left outside, heading for the cliff.

I walked all the way, tears flowing. People looked at me curious, obviously. I didn't bother taking my car. I stood on the edge of the cliff, looking down at the rocks and water. I sighed a heavy relief, knowing this was my last moments on Earth, ready to succumb to death's touches. The tears gone, I closed my eyes, and stepped quietly off the rocky cliff, feeling the wind engulf my body. I couldn't help but smile as I plummeted to my death.

It felt like hours. My mind racing, however, I was at peace. Perfectly, comfortably happy. Until the peace was gone. Cut off. I was wet now, soaked to the bone. Then a loud, heart wrenching sound was emitted from my body. My bones. It seemed like minutes before I felt the pain. I couldn't move, my lifeless body, floating in the river. Aware of every sound around me. The screams of terror. The tang of my blood on my mouth. Arms around my shoulders, heaving me up onto the shore. I didn't bother opening my eyes. My suicide attempt. Failed. Quietly, I felt my own tears on my cheeks as the men picked me up and onto the stretcher into the ambulance.

The men and I rode to the hospital, very unpleasantly. Turns every which way, jostling my bones. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. I was miserable. All over again.

Suddenly the movement of the ambulance stopped, and I was rolling on the stretcher toward the doors of the hospital. People are talking all around me, but for some reason, I'm not able to determine their words.

Needles poked into my skin. Tubes attached to my limbs. I was weak. Very weak. My heart beat so faint the doctors could not find my pulse. My lungs were filled with water. Finally, my wish.

I thought about my childhood as I lay on the stretcher, awaiting the morgue. Falling out of the tree, breaking my leg when I was young. That doctor that treated me. I'll never forget him. Dr. Cullen. He was the only one on my mind.

Suddenly, a calming effect came over me. This was it. I was done. Before I could slip away, I returned to reality. A pair of very cold hands were on my wrists. My forehead. Stroking me lovingly. Kindly. I dared to peek open my eyes just a little bit. The dried tears made this a challenge. I was quite surprised at what I saw. His familiar golden eyes, staring at my lifeless ones.

He leaned down by my chest, looking very… Apologetic. I wasn't sure what he was going to do. I felt the brush of his lips on my neck. That was all I could remember before the searing pain rushed through my veins.

I wasn't dead. Not yet. The pain reminded me I was still holding on. Holding on for one purpose only. For him. His name ran through my head repeatedly. Carlisle. Carlisle. Through the pain. Through my screams. I could still feel him. Me in his arms. Cradling me. Listening to his voice. His apologies for what he did. I was confused, but I went along with it.

It felt like weeks. The pain rushed through my limbs like an army of men. Finally, it began to retreat. I could move my finger tips. Then my hands. They were wrapped around his hands. Which no longer felt cold against mine. Slowly, the pain disappeared from my toes and legs. My arms. Until it was bundled all in one area. My chest. My heart fighting against it pitifully. Then… Silence. My heartbeat gone. I was sure I was gone, but I wasn't. I could hear everything. Smell everything. I dared to open my eyes again.

I was in Dr. Carlisle's arms. He was looking down at me very sympathetically. Very lovingly. I looked around the room. It was a house, like a living room. I could see more. The particles floating around in the air. My hands were still wrapped around his. His skin was smooth. Milky. Something was different. Like some electric current flowing through the both of us. I moved my fingers. My toes. Then I sat up in his lap. He was still in a lab coat.

"What am I?" I whispered. My voice rang out. New.

"Welcome to immortality," he whispered back in my ear. His voice was even more perfect than when I last remember hearing it. My memories were darkened. Hazy. I looked over at him.

"Why does my throat burn? What am I?" I said louder.

"Esme… You're a vampire now," he responded back to my empty questions. The word rang in my ears. Vampire. I had only heard about them in stories. Blood drinking monsters. They didn't like garlic. Or sunshine. Behind us, I heard a slight chuckle. I turned my head to see a bronze haired boy with the same golden eyes as Carlisle.

"Those myths you just thought about, Esme, are only rumors. They aren't true for our kind," the boy said.

"Esme, this is Edward," Carlisle introduced us. I smiled a little. The burn in my throat kept getting worse.

"You're thirsty, Esme? Of course you are. Lets go hunt," he smiled and we stood up.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I'm going to stay here, thank you," Edward politely refused. Carlisle and I walked out of the house, hand in hand.

Something was different about Carlisle. And me. I knew one thing for sure. I loved him. And he loved me. I wasn't sure what the word for that was. I couldn't think of it.

"Carlisle, where are we going?" I asked as we walked behind the house.

"The forest. We can't have you murdering some poor soul, now can we?" he smiled. It was cold out. Or it would have been if I could have felt it. It probably was 20 degrees or less, but we both were just in blue jeans and a t-shirt. It was pleasant.

"Esme, hunting is easy. Inhale your surroundings. Tell me where the closest animal is," he asked me, stopping in the forest. I did as he instructed. I could smell something that smelled like meat, but wasn't sure what it was.

"Bear? 200 yards west?" I asked.

"Good. You know where you're at. I'll take this one down so you can watch," he smiled. We silently stalked toward the scent

Bending down behind a few bushes, the black bear was in sight. It didn't smell great, but it would have to work.

"Watch," he instructed. I nodded. He jumped out from where we were hiding onto the bear and bit down hard on it's neck, killing it was ease. Not a hair was out of place on him. I went over to them and kneeled down by it's neck, hesitantly biting down, sucking it dry. I wrinkled my nose, but it satisfied. I stood up.

"Brilliant, Esme. You did good," he praised me. I smiled. Looking around, my eyes caught my reflection on some ice. Ruby eyes. I sighed.

"I look like a monster," I admitted. He stood beside me, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"No Esme. You're not a monster. And, you're beautiful," he smiled down at me. I looked at him. His features. Everything about him was absolutely perfect. I hugged him around his waist.

"Do you remember, when you put that cast on my leg?" I asked him out of curiosity.

"Of course I do. I thought you were beautiful. Even though you were only 13?" He asked me.

"Yes. Somewhere I think around there. I never forgot who you were, Carlisle. I thought about you every day. And when you left, I was quite sad," I smiled up at him. He looked at me, smiling and kissed my forehead.

"Esme… You understand what this feeling is between the two of us, don't you?" I shook my head, unknowing as to what he was going to say.

"I know you feel it. Like an electric current. It's called being mates. Like soul mates," he explained. That was the word I was looking for. I smiled and giggled slightly, burying my face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered into my ear.

"Esme… My little newborn," he smiled, kissing my hair. I looked up at him, as if him kissing my hair wasn't enough. I stood up on my tip-toes, and kissed him on his lips softly. He smiled and kissed me back. Longer. Harder. I felt snow melt against our skin. The moment was perfect, I didn't want it to end.

"Esme. Mine forever," he smiled and cooed to me.

**A/N. Did you like it! If you did, and I get positive reviews, I'll go on and make it a real story. Not just a one shot. **


End file.
